


Rain,In Your Black Eyes

by April_lama



Series: 现实世界的他们 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·继《年度之歌》之后再次尝试半现实向，主葱桶，微柚天·如有错误欢迎指出·配合BGM：Ezio Bosso《Rain,In Your Black Eyes》食用更佳





	Rain,In Your Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CCCCirrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCirrus/gifts).



 

    平凡却又不平凡的奥运赛季就这样过去了。  
    一个人靠在训练室的墙壁上，韩聪塞着耳机，一边惦记着应力性骨折而不得不又回到苍白的病房中的隋文静。  
    在冬奥会夺得了银牌的他们并没有参加3月份的米兰世锦赛，而当趴在病床上接受治疗的隋文静拿着手机看了世锦赛的男子单人滑直播之后，立刻就伏在枕头上，坐在旁边的韩聪不知道她此时此刻的心情，但自己心里是一片沉重，韩聪自己是很清楚的。  
    同为国家队队员，参加冬奥会并且成为奖牌有力争夺者的一线选手，韩聪明白他们肩上所背负的压力，但是他还有隋文静，身为中国男单之王的金博洋即使在赛场上也显得孤立无援。  
    在星球大战的音乐中，韩聪看着那个二十岁的大男孩一次次摔倒，一次次重新站起来，谢幕时的微笑，带着显而易见的苦涩与不甘。  
    “小隋。”  
    瞥见隋文静似乎在颤抖的肩膀，韩聪喊了一声。  
    “嗯？”  
    隋文静的声音闷闷的。  
    “你……还好么？”  
    “好得很……”隋文静抬起头，脸上的笑容转瞬即逝。  
    “才怪。”她伸手抹了一把眼角，“米兰的冰是有毒吗？”  
    韩聪一脸茫然：“为什么？”  
    “奥运会的时候天天还好好的，也就在滑自由滑的时候摔了，一到米兰，嚯，世锦赛都变成摔跤大会了。就算他技术再差也没有在国际大赛上摔得那么惨过。”  
    她把手机往韩聪面前一扔，韩聪拿过来看了一眼屏幕。  
    屏幕上那个大男孩依然微笑着，只是他的微笑中带着深深的无力。  
    韩聪知道这将会带来什么，他也不敢再去想，只是把手机还给隋文静，然后低下头拍拍她的肩膀，安慰道：  
    “天天他不是小孩子了，他明白应该怎么去面对这些，我们在这里担心也不是办法。现在首要的事情，是把你的伤养好。这样，你才能重新回到冰场上啊。”  
    隋文静埋着脑袋不说话，只是在韩聪说完这句话之后，闷闷地嗯了一声。

    即使隋文静仍然在养伤，但训练还是不能够中断。  
    新赛季的编舞通知已经到了，赛季的新曲目也必须尽快确定。韩聪塞着耳机，从医院回到首钢的路上，他手机里播放的音乐已经切换了好几首，但他始终没有找到让自己满意的，韩聪决定，在冰上训练结束后再继续搜索。  
    冰场里刚刚清过冰，人也比较少，韩聪在场边换好冰鞋，然后踏上冰场。  
    滑行了几圈热身之后，韩聪练习了一下跳跃。  
    后外点冰三周跳、后内点冰三周跳、后外点冰三周跳接后外点冰两周跳……这些跳跃动作他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，他在滑行的时候习惯性地伸出手，想要做一个捻转或是抛跳动作，却发现，自己身边并没有隋文静的身影。  
    韩聪心头一阵失落，他又在冰上滑了几圈，练习了几次跳跃，就套上放在挡板上的冰刀套，拿起自己放在场边的东西，匆匆地离开了冰场。  
    但是他在做陆上力量训练的时候，一向专注的韩聪却意外地分了神，连做着托举动作的手臂都只是敷衍地抬起，他的手上，缺少了那份本不应该缺失的、熟悉的重量。  
    训练休息的间隙，韩聪又插上了耳机，一首一首切换着播放器里的歌曲，试图找到一首令自己和隋文静都满意的乐曲来当做奥运之后第一个新赛季的选曲。  
    不知道切掉了多少首风格迥异的歌曲，韩聪一个人靠着墙壁在训练室里坐了半天，终于在夜色降临的时候，韩聪听到了一首钢琴曲。  
    安静、平缓，浅浅淡淡的曲调，明晰的钢琴声，不掺任何杂质的纯净与清澈。  
    他没有再切掉这首曲子，而是耐着性子，把这首长达十一分四秒的曲子从头听到尾。  
    韩聪听得如此认真，因为他需要用一首新的曲子来开启奥运年之后第一个新的赛季。  
    他们正在经历烈火的淬炼，就像传说中的凤凰一样。  
    反复听着这首曲子，韩聪回想起了隋文静和自己一路走过来经历的一切。  
    他们年少成名，登顶在望。  
    在所有人都为他们惋惜、遗憾地错失了索契冬奥会参赛名额时，隋文静笑着。  
    在冰上盛典时，接受了手术的隋文静在轮椅上，由韩聪推着她走上冰场时，她抹着眼角的泪，却还是微笑着。  
    在仅仅以0.43分之差与金牌失之交臂的平昌冬奥会上，站在亚军的领奖台上，隋文静依然在笑着。  
    即使经历过了许多磨难和苦痛，那个坚强的女孩儿却始终微笑面对这一切。  
    隋文静明亮的笑容，深深地印在了韩聪的脑海里。  
    也铭刻进了他的灵魂里。  
    韩聪解开了锁屏，点开一个熟悉的联系人，然后将这首曲子发送了出去。  
    “Ezio Bosso，《Rain,In Your Black Eyes》。”  
    ——希望你喜欢。  
    他在心里对自己说道。

    几天后。  
    “喂，聪哥。”  
    隋文静趴在床上拿着手机。  
    韩聪正在给她做按摩，听见隋文静叫自己，他停下了手：“怎么了？我按到伤口了？”  
    “你挑的这首曲子，也太长了吧，要怎么剪啊。”  
    “但我很喜欢啊。”韩聪看着她，“我觉得，挺适合我们的。”  
    “我不喜欢这首。”隋文静孩子气地撅了噘嘴，“不好听，我想选我前两天听到的那首。”  
    韩聪笑了笑，摸了摸她的头。  
    “我觉得挺好的，我们就用这首吧，好不好？”  
    韩聪明白隋文静的脾气，没有硬要求她答应，还是给了隋文静选择的余地。  
    隋文静不说话了，把下巴搁在手臂上，一言不发地看着手机上音乐播放的进度条。  
    韩聪按摩完了，也没见隋文静说一句话，以为她睡着了，便探头去看。  
    隋文静在这时候抬起了头，她看着手机上的音乐，然后抿了抿嘴唇。  
    “那好吧，由你决定。”  
    隋文静的声音听上去还是有些不甘心，但她还是决定相信自己的搭档。  
    因为，他们已经搭档了十一年，他们比常人要默契很多。  
    即使现在不喜欢，我相信你也会去认真的演绎它。  
    “小隋，别泄气。”  
    “你挑的这一首，我们以后会用的，好吗？”  
    隋文静抬头：“真的？”  
    韩聪认真地看着她：“一定，我保证。”  
    隋文静看着他，这些天以来她心中积累的委屈，在那一瞬间，小小地爆发了。  
    她像一个还没有长大的小女孩一样，抱着韩聪的肩膀，在他看不见的背后小小地哭出了声。  
    就像一年以前的赫尔辛基的舞台上，那一曲忧愁河上的金桥曲终时，她伏在他肩膀上放肆地流泪。  
    那首歌，是他们最真实的写照。  
    韩聪像往常的无数次一样搂着她的肩膀，拍着她的背和柔软的头发，安慰着那个他放在手心里疼爱的女孩。  
    “小隋，我们再听一次《忧愁河上的金桥》，好不好？”  
    韩聪在隋文静的耳边轻声问道。  
    隋文静颤了颤，又把他抱紧了一点，像是赌气般没有回答他。  
    而韩聪把这当做了隋文静默许他的行为，腾出一只手从口袋里拿出自己的手机，播放出那首响彻赫尔辛基的天空的歌曲。  
    高贵的钢琴领奏，醇厚如提琴的男声缓缓流淌出来。  
    “When you're weary,feeling small  
    when tears are in your eyes,  
    I'll dry them all……”  
    韩聪就那么搂着隋文静的肩膀，和她一起听。  
    ——当你觉得疲惫渺小的时候，当你的眼中噙满泪水时。  
    ——我愿守在你身旁，为你擦干所有的眼泪。  
    隋文静抱着他的脖子，闷闷地出声了。  
    “我养伤的时候，你也要好好训练。”  
    “跳跃别再摔了。”  
    韩聪一一点头答应着，一边摸摸她的头。  
    隋文静扁了扁嘴，算是消气了。  
    而她没有说出口的是，她也不想见到韩聪在摔倒的那一瞬间所露出的痛苦的神情。

    入冬，11月末。  
    一场冰结束了，扶着挡板休息的隋文静正摆弄着手机，韩聪还在冰上练习滑行。  
    “桶姐。”  
    听到熟悉的声音叫着自己的外号，隋文静把手机锁了屏，抬起头看向来人。  
    因为比赛四处奔走而许久不见的金博洋，此刻正抱着衣服和水杯向她走来。  
    隋文静知道这一个多月以来发生在他身上的一切，也不再多说话，只是看着他把衣服和水杯都放在场边的椅子上，脱下刀套，踏上冰面朝自己滑过来。  
    他几乎瘦得脱了相，脸色也不好看，眼神里带着的有隋文静许久不见的迷惘和疲惫，像是一个迷路的孩子。  
    “终于想到你还要来训练了？”隋文静伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“我和你聪哥可等了你很久啊。”  
    对方不说话，只是低头嗯了一声算作回答。  
    隋文静见他如此失落，不由自主地出声安慰道：  
    “别沮丧，我们都知道你有多不甘心，那些不懂的人，就让他们说去吧，还能把你杀了不成？”  
    “我知道你想安慰我，桶姐。”金博洋抬起手揉了揉眼睛。  
    “我以为法国站可以比好的，但是……两次都比得这么差……”  
    “真是的，都什么事儿啊。”隋文静不满地翻了个大大的白眼，“签证这种东西不应该早就搞定的吗？他们都在干嘛？你来不及调整状态适应场地，滑成那样还得反过来让你背锅？”  
    眼看隋文静一副马上就要提着冰刀冲出去大杀四方的架势，金博洋赶紧拦住了她。  
    “那也是没办法的事情……不是他们的错……是我自己没有从芬兰站的失败中走出来。”  
    “说到芬兰站。”隋文静平息了一下心中的怒气，“你见到羽生结弦了吧。”  
    提到这个名字金博洋心中难以平复的情绪又涌了上来。  
    “你们自从冬奥会之后就没再见面了，他说了什么吗？”  
    “羽生……他什么也没对我说。”  
    这句回答刚出口隋文静的火气莫名又上来了。  
    “好啊。”她怒极反笑，“合着你发挥失常，他这个当另一半的连一句安慰都不给你是吗？”  
    “羽生他没有！”金博洋的声音提高了。  
    “那你说这怎么回事？”  
    “可能……羽生他是对我失望了吧。”  
    “那你就从头再来，重新让他对你有信心。”隋文静拍拍他的肩膀，“你如果相信他，就用你的实力证明，你没有让他失望。”  
    “要说依据，你想想，是什么让已经身处神坛之上的羽生重新走下来，不顾外人的目光，义无反顾牵起了你的手？因为他相信，无论从什么方面来看，你永远不会让他失望，你就是他眼中的那颗最亮的星星。”  
    这番话把金博洋砸得有点发懵，而隋文静说完这些话之后就滑开了，朝着韩聪滑过去。  
    韩聪在一旁看着隋文静和金博洋靠着挡板说着话，他刚想滑过去的时候，隋文静就朝着他滑过来了。  
    “你刚刚跟天天说什么了？”韩聪问道。  
    “没什么。”隋文静撇撇嘴，“一个陷入恋爱的傻子。”  
    韩聪摸了摸脑袋，然后就被隋文静拉走了。  
    然而在一个月后的全国锦标赛上，薅起了刘海、穿着崭新的红衣以近乎完美的发挥夺得冠军的金博洋，在赛后接受了采访。  
    只参加了短节目比赛的隋文静和韩聪两人在看完采访之后，隋文静差点把手机捏碎。  
    “那小子又骗我。”隋文静咬牙切齿，“说羽生什么也没做，那这个摸头杀又是什么意思？下次要再相信他我就单跳全都摔存周！”  
    韩聪苦笑着看着猝不及防被秀了一脸的隋文静拿着手机恨不得钻进屏幕里追着那个笑得开怀的红衣男孩打一顿，走过去牵住她的手。  
    “好了好了，天天没事就好，接下来的目标，是四大洲锦标赛哦。”  
    “走走走，训练去！”隋文静气呼呼地把手机塞进口袋里，发誓下一次再也不要信金博洋的鬼话了。  
    至于正笑得灿若暖阳的那个大男孩，回想着恋人的一举一动，不禁笑得更开心了。  
    他想不到的是，此刻远在大洋彼岸的羽生结弦看着采访中恋人的笑脸，也笑了。  
    天天，加油。  
    他在心底说出了那句自己最熟悉的中文。

    次年二月中，美国，阿纳海姆。  
    “From China，Wenjing Sui and Cong Han！”  
    握紧身旁搭档的手，韩聪看着她的眼睛。  
    “准备好了吗？”  
    隋文静反握住他的手，用力地捏了一下。  
    “准备好了。”  
    他们一起滑到冰场的中央，摆好了开场的姿势。  
    在音乐响起之前，即使看不到对方，韩聪却仿佛也听得见隋文静的心跳。  
    听，那颗心脏，在胸腔里跳动着。  
    如水般的钢琴旋律响起。  
    按照先前演练过的那样，开场的动作之后，是一个捻转三周。  
    隋文静被抛起，在空中翻转了三周之后，稳稳地落入韩聪的臂弯里，然后被稳稳地放在了冰面上。  
    然后，是一个后外点冰三周接后外点冰两周的连跳。  
    稳住了。  
    后内结环三周抛跳，隋文静在被抛出去、在空中旋转时，咬着牙齿让自己在冰面上落稳。  
    没有过周。  
    这个抛跳让隋文静和韩聪的神志不约而同地动摇了一下。  
    随后是螺旋线和联合旋转。  
    然后是后内结环三周单跳，隋文静还没有落到四分之一周的界线上，身体便失去重心，重重地摔倒了。  
    成功落冰的韩聪焦急地看了一眼重新站起来跟上自己步伐的隋文静，女孩似乎不知道刚才那个跳跃被判存周，依然坚持着跟了上来。  
    随着重音落下，他们完成了一个十分艰难的后内点冰三周抛跳。  
    韩聪跟着音乐将隋文静单手举起，合乐的托举完成。  
    在滑行的过程当中，韩聪看到隋文静似乎正张开双手向他大声地呐喊。  
    ——我可以的！我可以的！  
    韩聪抛给她一个坚定的眼神，完成了最后的托举，最终定格在隋文静和韩聪同时向后仰的动作上。  
    全场顿时响起了掌声。  
    隋文静站稳之后死死地抱住了韩聪的脖子，把脸靠在他颈窝里，韩聪抱住她细瘦的腰，另一只手抚摸着她后脑的头发，安慰着刚刚从比赛的紧张当中缓过神来的女孩儿。  
    “结束了，小隋，别怕，已经结束了……”  
    隋文静仍然是紧紧地抱着他，靠在他的肩膀上，一言不发。  
    韩聪看不见隋文静的表情，但他知道，隋文静现在心里在想什么。  
    ——比赛结束了。  
    隋文静终于放开了他，然后向观众谢幕。  
    他们是凤凰，涅槃归来。

    最终成绩出来了。  
    211.11分，与亚军仅仅有0.06分的差距。  
    站在冠军的领奖台上，隋文静和韩聪看着对手、朋友滑过来，他们笑得灿烂。  
    同样出战了这一次四大洲锦标赛的彭程和金杨最终获得了季军，这是他们在获得大奖赛总决赛的亚军之后的又一次好成绩，虽然比赛中尚有失误，看着他们笑，隋文静和韩聪也相视一笑。  
    颁奖典礼结束之后的巡场，彭程、金杨已经跟在亚军组合的身后滑开了，隋文静和韩聪则被场边粉丝们的喊叫声吸引了注意力。  
    粉丝们给隋文静戴上了花环，就在她们把另一个花环戴在韩聪头上的时候，韩聪将花环摘了下来，戴在了隋文静的头上，这样一来，隋文静的头顶就有了两个颜色不一的花环。  
    粉丝们的尖叫声被他抛之脑后，现在他的眼里就只有那个在获得了冠军之后露出了灿烂笑容的女孩儿。  
    韩聪滑过去，和隋文静一起，并肩滑行。  
    “阿纳海姆的雨，好看吗？”  
    在他们巡场的间隙，隋文静回过头来笑着问他。  
    韩聪笑了。  
    他知道这是隋文静在变相地问自己今天她美不美。  
    “好看，很好看。”他温柔地笑了。  
    “那埼玉的雨也会很好看吗？”她又问道。  
    “会的。”  
    隋文静看着韩聪的眼睛，她笑得更欢了。  
    韩聪注视着她，注视着他眼中唯一的那一场雨。  
    也是他生命中那一场不可或缺的雨。

 


End file.
